The Peace Is Kept
by Vapor123
Summary: Thrushtail is the deputy of TalonClan, the Clan of the mountains. Being a deputy has had perks and disadvantages for him. But what will he be able to do when a well-trusted warrior steps up? Will he be able to secure his destiny as the next leader of the Clan?
1. Alliegainces

_**TALONCLAN**_

**Leader:** Ridgestar: Light blue-grey tom with small amounts of white and dark amber eyes  
><strong>Deputy:<strong> Splotchpelt: Diluted calico she-cat with hazel eyes  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong> Rainpelt: Grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and yellow eyes  
><strong>Medicine Cat Apprentice:<strong> Rabbitpaw: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Warriors<strong>  
>Badgerstalk: Tall black tom with white front legs and blue eyes<br>Greyflower: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white underfur, paws, and amber eyes  
>Kestraljump: Brown tabby tom with pale silver underfur, white paws, and green eyes<br>Twigfall: Dark brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes  
>Jumpingflight: Black tom with yellow eyes<br>Stripepatch: White tom with light brown tabby patches and yellow eyes

Primrosefur: Pale golden she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentices<strong>  
>Wolfpaw: Dark reddish-brown tabby tom with white underfur and amber eyes (Mentored by Primrosefur)<br>**Elders**  
>Rainlight: Big blue-grey she-cat with green eyes<br>Miststep: Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
>Hollowtail: Long-furred white tom with a stumpy tail and pale amber eyes<br>**Queens + Kits**  
>Aspendawn: Pale brownish-grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Kestraljump's Kit. (Brownkit: Light brown tom with green eyes.)<p>

Smallfern: Tuxedo she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Mother of Twigfall's kits. (Flowerkit: Calico she-cat with yellow eyes. Thrushkit: Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Goldenshade: Golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Jumpingflight's Kits. (Vixenkit: Dark ginger she-cat with white underfur and green eyes. Frogkit: Ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes)  
><strong>MatesKin**  
>Ridgestar (Father of Aspendawn)<br>Rainlight - Miststep (Mates)  
>Aspendawn - Kestraljump (Parents of Brownkit)<br>Smallfern - Twigfall (Parents of Flowerkit and Mousekit)  
>Goldenshade - Jumpingflight (Parents of Vixenkit and Frogkit)<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ROSECLAN<strong>_

**Leader:** Mousestar: Dusty-brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes  
><strong>Deputy:<strong> Oliveheart: Dark grey she-cat with black splashes and blue eyes  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong> Keckivy: White tom with a silver-striped tail and amber eyes  
><strong>Warriors<strong>  
>Jaystripe: Brown-grey tom with black stripes and green eyes<br>Oaklight: Brown she-cat with a pale dash on her chest and orange eyes  
>Specklestem: Torbie she-cat with green eyes<br>Honeyjaw: Golden tabby tom with green yes  
>Troutflip: Silver tom with streaks of white and hazel eyes<br>Barkclaw: Brown spotted tabby she-cat with orange eyes  
><strong>Apprentices<strong>  
>Coyotepaw: Golden-brown tabby tom with white legs, tail-tip, and orange eyes (Mentored by Barkclaw)<br>Sunpaw: Pale ginger-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes (Mentored by Oliveheart)  
>Shinepaw: White she-cat with a ginger-striped tail and orange eyes (Mentored by Honeyjaw)<br>**Elders**  
>Largewind: Huge black tom with yellow eyes<br>Fleckfall: Lean, muscular silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes  
><strong>Queens + Kits<strong>  
>Sparrowlily: Golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Troutflip's Kits. (Silverkit: White tom with silver stripes and blue eyes. Snowkit: White she-cat with tiny amounts of pale brown)<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MUDCLAN<strong>_

**Leader:** Newtstar: Small grey tabby she-cat with half of her face missing and one green eye  
><strong>Deputy:<strong> Blackshade: Thin black tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong> Leopardbird: Light blue-grey spotted tom with hazel eyes  
><strong>Warriors<strong>  
>Russettail: Ginger tom with blue eyes<br>Minnowfur: Black tom with one white paw and orange eyes  
>Firshadow: Black-and-silver tabby tom with yellow eyes<br>Tanshade: Tan tabby she-cat with green eyes  
>Dovetip: Pale grey she-cat with white tips on her fur and amber eyes<br>Lightningfur: Very pale ginger tom with white splashes and yellow eyes  
><strong>Apprentices<strong>  
>Toadpaw: Black-and-white tom with amber eyes (Mentored by Russettail)<br>Swamppaw: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mentored by Newtstar)  
><strong>Elders<strong>  
>None.<br>**Queens + Kits**  
>Grasstail: Dark grey she-cat with a lighter-striped tail and yellow eyes. Mother of Lightningfur's kits. (Gingerkit: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Frostkit: White tom with yellow eyes. Molekit: Black-and-dark-grey she-cat with yellow eyes. Hazelkit: Grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes.)<p>

Paletail: Light tan she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes. Mother of Blackshade's Kits. (Stormykit: Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Dawnkit: Tan she-cat with pale amber eyes)


	2. Chapter 1

The sky was pale, the sun shining faintly onto the cool rocky terrain. A thin sheet of snow were spread out on the ground. The TalonClan camp was only very slightly deeper than the piece of territory around it. Little snowflakes swirled downward. Somewhat small, thin trees were planted and growing toward the dull sunlight.

Thrushkit bounced out of his hiding place behind a boulder with his sister, Flowerkit. He heard his sister let out a mew of excitement, then turned his head to a small, high-pitched yowl.

"TalonClan attack!" squeaked Thrushkit's friends, Brownkit and Frogkit, who bolted out from behind one of the elders, Miststep, who lounged with her mate, Rainlight. Brownkit charged at Flowerkit, who let out a squeal of excitement as Brownkit barreled into her, playfully batting at her ear, before pinning the younger kit down.

Brownkit snarled in Flowerkit's face. "Do you give up, wolves?" He questioned, cuffing the calico's ear.

Thrushkit jumped on Brownkit, toppling the little tomcat over. He puffed out his white chest fur in pride as he held the other kit in his grip. "Never!" Thrushkit exclaimed.

Frogkit let out a tiny hiss, then jumped on Thrushkit. The ginger-and-white feline snapped her jaws toward Thrushkit's ear, on the tomkit's back. "Don't touch my leader again, you mousebrain!" She said, before kicking her legs out at his side, avoiding Thrushkit's attempts to hit her gently on the head.

Thrushkit snarled at her, then got up. He pounced on Frogkit, knocking over the much smaller cat. She squirmed and kicked up at him. He cuffed the wiggling kitten's tufted ears. He kept Frogkit in his grasp, before finally letting her go when he heard Flowerkit's call to retreat.

Thrushkit hopped off Frogkit, then ran after his sibling, who raced behind the rock. Her long fur was ruffled. She gazed brightly at him with yellow eyes. She bounced cheerfully, excitedly, when the sound of cats meowing faintly over the rolling hills were emitted. Joy also prickled Thrushkit's pelt.

_The hunting patrol's back!_ He realized. Thrushkit grinned widely. The black-and-white tom purred loudly to himself when he saw the tip of Splotchpelt's silver-tipped ears come up over the hill.

Thrushkit quivered when the TalonClan deputy slowly emerged, carrying a thin rabbit. Two other warriors, Badgerstalk and Kestraljump, appeared. Neither of them had a piece of prey, but Kestraljump had a few fresh herbs in his jaws.

When the cats entered the camp, Kestraljump sauntered over to the medicine cat den where Rainpelt and Rabbitpaw lived. Badgerstalk was grumbling to himself, ears flattened against his head as he sniffed at the very small heap of dead prey in the center of the camp, taking a puny cardinal for himself, while Splotchpelt placed her catch in the pile.

The TalonClan leader, Ridgestar, appeared from the very small cave he called his den. He plodded through the glistening snow over to Splotchpelt. He gave his deputy a quick nuzzle in greetings. Thrushkit and Flowerkit listened to the two chat.

"Is that all you caught?" Ridgestar questioned, narrowing his eyes at the little rabbit. Splotchpelt nodded quietly.

"Splotchpelt, what do you think we should be doing?" Ridgestar then asked, twitching his ears uneasily. The light blue-grey tomcat continued. "We should sent out a few hawk patrols to catch a hawk, maybe. It might be able to feed the Clan better." He suggested.

"I will send some cats out on a hawk patrol tomorrow then, and I'll send another hunting group out right now if you'd like." Splotchpelt meowed.

Ridgestar nodded. "That would be wonderful." He replied, then turned away. The hefty leader padded away to his den again.

Splotchpelt neared the warriors' den, chirping a few words to some cats inside. A grumpy sigh emitted from one of the warriors, and Stripepatch sluggishly padded out. He opened his jaws wide in a yawn, backing up quickly so that Primrosefur and Greyflower could walk out. Primrosefur let out a yawn and stretched out her forelegs, looking up at Splotchpelt. Thrushkit heard an exchanging of words between the two she-cats.

Thrushkit stared, then flashed his eyes to the elders' den, where his father, Twigfall, slowly walked out with Hollowtail. Twigfall grunted to the other tomcat, before ambling away, flashing a glance and a smile to Thrushkit and Flowerkit.

Twigfall padded to the nursery, where Vixenkit was peeking out with curious eyes, Frogkit trying to get her younger sister to go out into the snow. Thrushkit heard their mother, Goldenshade, call them both to her side.

Thrushkit and Flowerkit scampered through the snow over to the cave. Inside, he saw the three queens, Goldenshade, Aspendawn, and Thrushkit's mother, Smallfern, laying in their nests. Twigfall approached Smallfern and settled his head on her shoulder with a soft purr, giving her ear a lick.

Goldenshade wrapped her long, bushy tail around her two daughters, who nestled snugly at her side. Aspendawn called tiredly for Brownkit, voice strained and tired.

"He's just like his father," Aspendawn grumbled, tail flicking with irritation. With a sigh, she called again. "Brownkit, do you hear me?"

Smallfern tweeted to Flowerkit and Thrushkit. Thrushkit bounced over to his mother, who licked his cheek, then began to groom the black-and-white kitten. He nuzzled into his mother's chest, warmth filling him. Flowerkit followed her brother and sat beside him with a giant purr.

Thrushkit turned his attention to Twigfall. "Are you going on a hawk patrol soon?" He asked. The hawk patrols were a special type of hunting patrol that the TalonClan cats made up to kill birds of prey, such as hawks or eagles.

Twigfall shrugged, then chuckled, looking down at his son from beside Smallfern. "I might, little warrior," He mewed, then gazed at Smallfern, his rumbling becoming louder in volume. "You know, Splotchpelt is thinking about letting me become her assistant. It's either me or Kestraljump."

Smallfern nodded, then gave a soft mew in reply. "That's great, dear." She said, pride in her voice, then she returned to cleaning Flowerkit's disheveled fur. Then, she laid her head close to her calico kitten, nosing Flowerkit gently.

Thrushkit turned to Twigfall, his pale yellow eyes shining with happiness. "Can you show me how to hunt hawks?"

Flowerkit squeaked. "Me too! I wanna hunt hawks!"

"When you're apprentices, I will." Twigfall promised, then rose to his feet. He turned to Smallfern again. "I need to go speak with Splotchpelt now. Get on her good side, you know." He chirped.

Smallfern nodded. "Alright. Goodbye, Twigfall." She said in a hushed tone. Her fluffy tail wrapped around Flowerkit and Thrushkit, pulling the duo closer to her. Twigfall nodded, before exitting the nursery.

"Watch out, Brownkit." Twigfall murmured. Soon enough, Brownkit scurried into the den, hurrying for his mother. The tiny brown tom groaned as Aspendawn scolded him for not coming quicker, then began to groom him.

Thrushkit turned to Smallfern, eyes glimmering. "Do you think I will be a great warrior on hawk patrols?" He asked.

Smallfern nodded. "You can be whatever you want, dear. Maybe even leader one day." She whispered, closing her eyes. Thrushkit realized with a pang that his mother was probably tired. He snuggled into her soft pelt.

"I will be a great leader!" Thrushkit squeaked, then Flowerkit spoke up.

"I'll be leader first." Flowerkit boasted, crinkling up her nose.

Smallfern opened her eyes again quietly, placing the tip of her tail over Thrushkit's mouth as he prepared to argue with his older sister. "Hush, you both. I'm trying to sleep for a while."


	3. Chapter 2

Thrushkit stared wide-eyed at the returning border patrol that was consisted of Stripepatch, who led the group into the camp, Primrosefur, Greyflower, and Wolfpaw. In Primrosefur's mouth, she held a lifeless crow. The she-cat sat her prey in the freshkill pile, then followed Greyflower to the warriors' den. Wolfpaw padded toward the elders' den, while Stripepatch trotted over to Splotchpelt, who waited outside Ridgestar's den.

_I'll be like them in just a moon!_ Thrushkit told himself. Brownkit -or now Brownpaw- had just become an apprentice seven sunrises ago, and was being mentored by Splotchpelt. Brownpaw was becoming more and more cocky ever since he began his training. _I'll wipe that smirk off his face when I'm an apprentice._ Thrushkit thought with a confident smile.

Flowerkit and Vixenkit are pouncing at each other in a game of tag. Thrushkit trudged through the grimy snow to the two she-kits. Delight flickered warmly inside of his chest along with pride as his sister pinned down Vixenkit.

_I'm so happy she's my sister!_ Thrushkit bounced forward. "Can I play?" He asked when Flowerkit and Vixenkit seperated.

Vixenkit looked at him. "Sure," The dark ginger kit rumbled. She turned her gaze to Flowerkit. "Could we play hide-and-seek now?"

Flowerkit nodded joyfully. "You're it," She said, then glanced at Thrushkit. "Come on, I know a great place to hide." She chirped, beckoning for him to come with her with a flick of her black tail-tip.

Thrushkit grinned as his sister raced away. He looked over his shoulder at Vixenkit, who had her back turned toward him. Thrushkit sniffed, then dashed after his sibling, avoiding Rainlight as she exitted the elders' den with Miststep. The two kittens ran through the slush and bolted for a clump of long, brownish grass that loomed over them, withered. It was settled just behind the elders' den. Thrushkit tumbled into the cluster with a giggle.

Thrushkit ceased his chuckling when Flowerkit gave him a stern expression. "Shh, be quiet or she's gonna find us." She hissed lowly, before moving away. The she-kit's eyes widened and shone. She was gazing at something. Curiosity touched the hairs on Thrushkit's long pelt.

Thrushkit neared Flowerkit's side and looked over her shoulder. Excitement replaced his curiosity when he saw, behind the vegetation, was a narrow ravine that the two siblings could wiggle through. They could sneak out of camp for the first time!

Thrushkit watched Flowerkit enter the ravine. She signaled for him to follow, then looked at him, stumped, when he didn't move a muscle. He was amazed that he had never seen the ravine. Then again, he remembered, with a pang of guilt, that kits weren't allowed to go behind the elders' den.

"Don't you wanna check out the territory?" The calico kitten inquired.

"Yeah, I do, but..." Thrushkit squeaked, then trailed off. He frowned. "But what if some cat catches us?"

"They won't. We'll be in camp before sunset, and we'll bring back prey. TalonClan will be happy we brought back freshkill when there's a shortage of food like this!"

Thrushkit nodded hastily. "Okay!" He purred. Not waiting any longer, he pranced after his older sibling. He strolled along at her side. The little tomcat couldn't wait to catch his first prey, and he hoped to see a living, breathing hawk for the first time.

Flowerkit led the way through the snow-covered ravine. The kits got out soon, appearing outside the camp. It was so cold in the territory. Thrushkit already longed to retreat back into Smallfern's warm, soft fur, but the overwhelming urge to explore kept him from doing so. He always wanted to leave the camp, after all. He bounced through the snow and toward a cluster of ferns. Sharp, freezing winds blasted against his fur and ruffled his long coat, so, Thrushkit hid from the frosty air in the secluded vegetation with a cowering Flowerkit.

When the wind's force diminished, the duo raced out into the open again. Thrushkit leapt over Flowerkit playfully and batted at her head, jumping down little cliffs and climbing rocks after his laughing sister. Slowing down a little bit, Thrushkit opened his mouth slightly to taste the air for prey.

Thrushkit's face brightened when he scented a rabbit. He assumed it was fresh and close, so he sauntered after the trail not-so-stealthily with Flowerkit. In a few minutes, he saw the rabbit. It was much bigger than him, and plump, with a dark brown speckled coat. Thrushkit wiggled anxiously when the rabbit snapped its shiny eyes toward him. It stared at him, and he just stared back, unmoving.

Flowerkit let out an abrupt high-pitched hiss, breaking the cold silence. Thrushkit flinched when he saw the other kit scare off the rabbit on accident by darting towards it. It bolted into the undergrowth swiftly, and Flowerkit gave up trying to get it. She emerged from the shrubs with nothing but a fleck of snow on her face. When Flowerkit returned to Thrushkit's side, Thrushkit glared at her.

"I was going to catch that!" Thrushkit whined with a scowl.

Flowerkit crinkled up her nose indignantly. "Well, we should look for something else then!" She squeaked in response. Her yellow eyes gleamed. She looked around nervously. "Um..."

"I think we might be lost!" Flowerkit exclaimed. Fear filled Thrushkit suddenly. He whimpered, wanting to go home now. The blazing sun was very slowly beginning to set. A dull amber glow shone in the sky.

"Let's find a patrol." Thrushkit mewed. He flicked his tail-tip for Flowerkit to follow him.

The duo walked side-by-side across the frigid stone terrain. Thrushkit wondered if Vixenkit had given up on trying to find the two, and if the Clan had noticed that he and his sister were missing, and if they had sent out a search patrol to find them.

Flowerkit shoved Thrushkit aside as they neared a cliff. Thrushkit squeaked as he nearly fell to the ground. He looked a little defeated. He watched as Flowerkit ran over to the edge of the cliff, her long, fluffy fur bushed out.

"Thrushkit!" She called, hopping up and down. "I can see a huge forest from here! I think it's RoseClan's territory!"

"Be careful!" Thrushkit meowed, then, he paused. An earspliting shriek sounded from above. He looked up to see a big golden-brown bird with lengthy wings soaring over the rocky land. Thrushkit gazed in awe at the creature.

Flowerkit also observed. It zoomed away in the air, seeming to be heading toward the forest that Flowerkit had seen. A yelp of surprise came from the calico kitten. She bounced happily with pure amazement on her face. "It was an eagle!" She squealed.

Thrushkit watched and smiled at his joyful sister. "We'll see much more than just an eagle when we're older-" He was interrupted by a crackling noise. He looked at Flowerkit and blinked. Flowerkit stopped hopping, then gazed down at her paws, ears perked.

Flowerkit stepped only a little closer to the edge of the cliff. She wore a confused look on her face now. "Wh- What was-" There was a snapping sound, and Flowerkit screeched. The ground below her seemed to shatter.

Thrushkit could only watch and wail in fright as his sister began to fall with the broken rocks and mounds of dirty snow, vanishing under the cliff. Flowerkit screamed, then, she was cut off. Thrushkit bolted toward the ragged end of the cliff, sheer terror gripping him. Panicking, he called Flowerkit's name nearly countless times and gazed down the cliff. He could not see his sister anywhere around the snow and rocks.

The little tomcat retched, legs trembling. His mouth gaped open in a thick, quivering sob.

Thrushkit whipped his head around, hoping to see any cat- TalonClan, loner, kittypet, it didn't matter to him. "Somebody, help! Please!" He cried, voice cracking. His vision was cloudy now. Thrushkit began to hypervenilate harshly. The tom shook, before collapsed, breaking into a weeping mess.

Over time, his bawling died out. The cold wind whipped fiercely at his face, stinging him. Very exhausted and cold, Thrushkit eventually fainted, scared and bewildered as he did so.


	4. Chapter 3

Thrushkit slowly opened his eyes. He could not see very much, but he felt the warm fur and detected a familiar scent. He heard a cat squeak from inside the den, which smelled sharply of herbs.

"Rainpelt, he's awake!" Smallfern exclaimed. Thrushkit felt his mother's rough tongue brush his ear. He cringed when Smallfern called excitedly for Twigfall. Thrushkit nestled snugly into her fur, blinking without a word. He heard a cat trot hurriedly into the medicine cat den.

Twigfall laid down beside Thrushkit, nuzzling Smallfern, then fluffing up his long brown fur. "Thank StarClan," He breathed shakily. "But Jumpingflight, Brownpaw, and Aspendawn still aren't back."

Smallfern whimpered. "We need to keep up hope," She murmured, then looked at Thrushkit. "Are you alright, dear?"

Thrushkit shook his head quietly. He was honest to Smallfern. Grief and shock continued to rattle him as he recalled Flowerkit falling down the cliff while screaming, before her shrieks suddenly cut off. He was completely horrified.

Smallfern sighed, giving Thrushkit another lick in an attempt to soothe the trembling kit. Thrushkit jerked his head away and glanced over Twigfall's shoulder. Rainpelt, the TalonClan medicine cat, sauntered into the den, carrying a bundle of herbs in her jaws. The she-cat's patched pelt was wet with snow.

"I apologize for coming late," Rainpelt mewed as she approached the three cats. Her expression was solemn. "Twigfall, the search party returned. You and Smallfern need to talk to them."

Twigfall nodded, and without a word to the medicine cat, he got up and proceeded out of the den. Smallfern stared after her mate, then turned to Rainpelt. "But what about Thrushkit?" She asked. "Will he be okay?"

"There isn't much to be done now, Smallfern. He's safe, but if he starts feeling unwell, I'll take care of him, but Brownpaw is also very cold. They both need attention. Now, go see Aspendawn and Jumpingflight, go."

Smallfern hesitated, then got to her feet. "I'll be back soon, Thrushkit." She muttered. The long-legged black-and-white queen hurried out of the den, brushing past Brownpaw, who soon entered shortly afterward. The apprentice slid into a moss nest with a groan. To Thrushkit, he looked so tired and defeated.

Rainpelt stared at the apprentice. She unwrapped the huge leaf that held the bundle of herbs. She nudged a thyme leaf to Thrushkit. "Eat this, please." She meowed. Thrushkit scarfed down the herb and then grimaced in disgust at the taste. Rainpelt stroked his back with her tail, before walking over to Brownpaw, who was shivering.

"Rabbitpaw!" Rainpelt called for her apprentice. Rabbitpaw, a tiny reddish-brown she-cat, soon poked her head into the den, ears erect and eyes shining.

"Get this thorn out of Brownpaw's pad, then take some juniper berries to Ridgestar. His breathing is ragged," Rainpelt told the softspoken cat. "Then, come back here and provide some warmth for Brownpaw."

Rabbitpaw dipped her head, then padded over to Brownpaw. Thrushkit watched Rabbitpaw lick Brownpaw's pawpad, while Rainpelt check the herb storage.

Rainpelt took some old juniper berries out of the storage, then abruptly hissed loudly, ears flattened against her head. Thrushkit felt alarm spark his pelt. He stared at the scared she-cat.

"There's a dumb spider in the storage again." She grumbled. Rainpelt set the juniper berries beside Rabbitpaw, before taking two poppy seeds out, along with dry moss. Rainpelt padded over to Thrushkit and set the moss down on his back, then dropped the poppy seeds in front of him. "These will make you sleep. Eat them too," She said. "You'll be able to go back outside in about two days or so."

Thrushkit ate the poppy seeds obediently. Rainpelt gave the tom's pelt a quick grooming. He yawned already, drowsiness overtaking him, and he wondered how many cats were outside in the cold. The kit sniffled, head throbbing.

With a yawn, Thrushkit closed his eyes, and returned to sleep.

Thrushkit awoke to Twigfall's soft voice. "Thrushkit, wake-" He paused, realizing that his son was concious. The tomcat nosed Thrushkit, who looked around the medicine cat den. It was early morning. Rainpelt, Rabbitpaw, and Brownpaw were gone.

Thrushkit gazed up at his father, a questioning look in his pale yellow eyes. "What is it?"

Twigfall laid his head on Thrushkit's shoulder. He inhaled silently. Thrushkit stared, concern grasping him tightly. His father soon replied. "Thrushkit, Flowerkit is dead." He meowed hushedly.

As soon as the words registered into Thrushkit's head, his throat went dry in a heartbeat. He shook. He wore a chagrined expression. He squeaked uneasily, before breaking into a sob. "Flowerkit can't be dead, we were supposed to be warriors together!" He wailed.

Twigfall's tail brushed Thrushkit's flank. The kit pressed his nose into his father's shoulder, quivering.

"She's dead, but not gone, Thrushkit," Twigfall meowed. "Flowerkit will be watching over you from StarClan, and will be playing with other kits up there. She would never leave your side."

Thrushkit choked, wanting to throw up. "I-Is Smallfern okay?" He inquired, a pang hitting him after Twigfall spoke. He shouldn't had followed Flowerkit out of the camp. If he did not go with her, she would still be alive.

"Smallfern is very sad," Twigfall answered. "But she'll be fine." He added, trying to reassure the kit. However, there was a small hint of uncertainty that faintly laced his voice.

Thrushkit stared at his father, fret pricking at him. _I'm sorry, Smallfern._ He thought. Twigfall nuzzled the kit. "Your apprentice ceremony is in just a few weeks, Thrushkit. Are you okay with that?" Twigfall questioned, wrapping his tail around his still quivering son.

Thrushkit forced a nod in response. _Does StarClan have apprentice ceremonies too?_ He pondered, dabbing at the den's cool flooring with his soft pawpads. His brows furrowed, and he glanced up at Twigfall. The warrior smiled softly, though there was pain in his mew. Thrushkit pretended to hear Twigfall, who nodded curtly afterward.

Forlorn, Thrushkit watched as Twigfall sluggishly departed from the medicine cat den.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a moon after Flowerkit's death. Thrushkit was now six moons of age, and today he would be given his apprentice ceremony. The pain of losing his only sibling still stabbed at him. However, it was gradually ebbing away after the vigil.

Frogkit chirped joyfully, bouncing around Thrushkit, who was being groomed by Smallfern. "Vixenkit and I will be ready for our ceremony in just two moons!" She shouted, before being hushed by an irritated Goldenshade.

Thrushkit grinned at her. "We'll all be able to go on hawk patrols soon! Primrosefur's kits ae gonna be with us too after they're born!" He squealed, shuffling his front paws. Smallfern hissed at him to hush and stay still, before hurriedly grooming a tuft of fur that stuck out on his back.

The new queen, Primrosefur, sniffed, her belly swollen with Stripepatch's unborn kittens. "It's going to be lonely here in a few moons." She meowed.

"You'll be having a big litter, so it won't be too lonely." replied Goldenshade, looking up from cleaning Vixenkit's untidy pelt.

"Oh, StarClan, I hope not! I can't imagine taking care of four!" Primrosefur sighed, shaking her head. The pale golden she-cat laid her head down with a huff. "Stripepatch better act well around the little ones, or else, I'll tear his ear off."

Thrushkit blinked, then exchanged confused glances with Frogkit. He shrugged, then stretched out, unsheathing his small claws and extending them. The tomcat looked up at Smallfern.

_She's still not feeling well._ Thrushkit thought with a pang. Smallfern always seemed so haggard after Flowerkit died. She was sluggish, more quiet, even to Twigfall.

Thrushkit heard a squeak from Vixenkit. "Mama, you're messing up my fur!" She growled, protesting Goldenshade's attempts to groom his thick, heavily matted coat.

"This is going to be your first meeting," Goldenshade grumbled. "I _will not_ let my daughters look unkempt in front of the whole Clan!"

Vixenkit groaned. The thick-furred she-kit laid down, tucking her paws beneath her. She basically looked like a cat-slug. Frogkit snorted with amusement, then proceeded to prance over to her older sister with a giggle.

Smallfern gave Thrushkit a nudge on his paw, then flicked an ear at the nursery. Thrushkit faced the opening to see Twigfall sitting there, waiting for him. Thrushkit jumped up and padded over to Twigfall, Smallfern following. His father pressed noses with his mate, before looking down at the delighted kitten.

"Ready, little warrior?" Twigfall inquired.

"Yep!" Thrushkit answered with a tweet.

Twigfall chuckled lightly, then led Thrushkit out of the nursery. Smallfern trailed after the duo silently.

Thrushkit felt like a moth was crazily beating its wings in his chest. The whole Clan was crowded together. In front of Ridgestar's den, Thrushkit saw the leader sitting beside Splotchpelt. Thrushkit sat at the front of the crowd, his head was held high with dignity. Twigfall seated himself between Smallfern and his son.

Thrushkit's tail twitched with excitement as Ridgestar began to speak. "TalonClan, today one of our clanmates, a kit, has reached his sixth moon of age. His name is Thrushkit," Ridgestar announced.

Thrushkit puffed up his chest in pride. The black-and-white tom's eyes flashed with determination. _I'll be the best warrior in all the Clans!_ He told himself.

Ridgestar gazed at Thrushkit with tired eyes. "Thrushkit, do you promise to train hard for TalonClan until you earn your warrior name?" He asked.

Thrushkit's heart leapt high with joy inside of him. "I do!" He promised eagerly, fluffy pelt prickling. He shuffled his paws again.

"Then, from this day forward until you become a warrior, your name will be Thrushpaw," Ridgestar responded. There was a slight wheeze in the elderly tomcat's voice. "I am assigning Aspendawn to be your mentor."

Thrushpaw searched for Aspendawn, then found her with Brownpaw, Hollowtail, and Kestraljump in the shade of a huge, old rock.

Cheerfully, Thrushpaw bounced over to Aspendawn. The pale brownish-grey warrior lowered her head, and Thrushpaw touched her pink nose with his, before sitting down beside her. He let out a rattling purr, flattening his white-tipped ears against his head. The tom gazed forward with a rather perky expression on his face.

Brownpaw stared at Thrushpaw. "Good luck." He muttered, swishing his long, bushy tail. Thrushpaw dipped his head to the fellow apprentice, emitting a quiet laugh. He then turned his attention back to Ridgestar, looking up with bright eyes at the leader.

Ridgestar lifted his feathery tail. "The meeting is dismissed." The old tomcat said, and with that, the crowd of TalonClan cats eventually parted to tend to their duties.

"Congratulations, Thrushpaw!" Twigfall called to his son as he padded up to Thrushpaw. The flecked warrior laid his chin on the black-and-white apprentice's head for several seconds until he removed it. Smallfern dipped her head to Thrushpaw, before trotting away to the warriors' den with Greyflower to be shown her nest. Twigfall turned and walked away after the two she-cats with a goodbye to Thrushpaw.

Aspendawn turned her head to Thrushpaw. "We'll begin your tour around the territory after Brownpaw shows you where your new nest is. Meet me at the freshkill pile afterward, get a quick bite to eat, then we will set out." She meowed.

Thrushpaw calmly nodded. He gazed at Brownpaw, who was already getting to his own paws.

"Let's go!" Brownpaw rumbled. Thrushpaw followed Brownpaw to the apprentices' den. He peeked inside, then very slowly walked in to see Wolfpaw picking thorns out of his own nest.

Brownpaw leaned into Thrushpaw's ear very slowly. "I wouldn't recommend talking to Wolfpaw," He advised very quietly, carefully keeping his voice audible to only Thrushpaw. "He's pretty weird." He added.

A little baffled, Thrushpaw only nodded. He observed Wolfpaw for a little longer, then flashed his eyes to Brownpaw. He then fixed his gaze on where Brownpaw was pointed with his nose- a new nest close to the den's entrance.

"That's your nest," Brownpaw meowed. He looked at Thrushpaw, eyes glittering. "If you want me to, I could line it with feathers to help you sleep more comfortably." He offered.

Thrushpaw's face instantly brightened. "That would be great!" He responded happily.

Brownpaw smiled, then looked around the dwelling slowly, noiselessly.

Thrushpaw spoke up to break the odd silence. "When do we learn how to hunt hawks, Brownpaw?" He asked.

"We learn how to when we become ten moons old, and it takes two moons to learn how to hunt hawks properly," explained Brownpaw. He twitched his long whiskers. "Splotchpelt told me that hunting hawks and eagles was _very_ dangerous, and that no cat should hunt them alone. Cats die from falling down huge heights, or they get carried away and eaten by the birds."

Thrushpaw felt a cold chill run down his spine. His tail drooped. "Oh..." He mumbled. He looked away. "Um, I should go now. Aspendawn's waiting." He mewed, before turning away. "Bye, Brownpaw!"

"O-Oh, bye, Thrushpaw!" Brownpaw called after Thrushpaw, who was leaving the den.

Thrushpaw ambled to Aspendawn. He sat with her beside the freshkill pile, then took a puny mouse from the heap. He gobbled it down hastily. The apprentice then got to his feet again, his pale yellow eyes gleaming.

"I am prepared to go!" Thrushpaw squeaked to his mentor. Aspendawn twitched her nose, then got up too.

"Come on, then," Aspendawn chirped. "If we are lucky, we could be back in camp before Splotchpelt sends out the late hunting patrol." She then lashed her tail, and began to stroll away.

Thrushpaw remembered with a shudder the last time he left camp, but, he was bigger and stronger now, and he dashed alongside Aspendawn. The duo departed from the camp and went into the colder parts of the TalonClan territory.

_I'll make you proud, Flowerpaw!_


	6. Chapter 5

Thrushpaw prowled through the long ferns after the fresh scent trail of a cardinal he had detected while out training his hunting skills with Aspendawn, Splotchpelt, and Brownpaw.

His tail swished with excitement as he spotted the red bird picking at the ground. Wiggling his hindquarters, Thrushpaw then launched out of the undergrowth with a loud hiss, frightening the bird. With a growl, he unsheathed his claws and attempted to bat at the bird before it could fly off. However, he missed by a long shot, and the cardinal flew up into the air and fled.

With a groan, Thrushpaw crinkled his nose, before turning away. He walked with shame back over to the group, which was seated at a small cliff.

Aspendawn stopped grooming the top of Brownpaw's head, then turned to Thrushpaw. She chirped to him, then ambled over. "Did you catch anything?" She inquired.

Thrushpaw shook his head. "I missed a bird," He mumbled. "I forgot to not make so much noise."

Aspendawn sniffed. "You need to be more stealthy. We'll practice your hunting crouch tomorrow," She said, then turned her head to the dark pinkish-amber sky over her head, pricking her ears. "In a few weeks, I might have time to train you in fighting."

Splotchpelt leaned over a bony rabbit that Brownpaw had managed to catch, her claws digging into the rocky soil beneath her. She flicked an ear to her apprentice. "It's very small," Splotchpelt mewed, prodding the freshly-killed carcass disgruntledly. "It's something to feed the Clan at least, though. I just need to send out another hunting patrol out soon." She then nudged the rabbit back to Brownpaw, and turned to Aspendawn. "You might have extra duty tomorrow, Aspendawn."

Aspendawn nodded. "I can handle an apprentice and another hunting patrol." She meowed, then looked at Brownpaw. She flicked her darker-tipped ears. "Brownpaw is a very good hunter. Very fast and intelligent, yes he is." She purred with pride in her son.

Thrushpaw huffed, then stopped paying attention to the two she-cats. He glanced at Brownpaw. The other apprentice smiled at Aspendawn, who had just praised him.

Thrushpaw narrowed his eyes at Brownpaw. Despite being young, Brownpaw was intelligent and very quick. He was also very... handsome to Thrushpaw, and just a good cat in general. Thrushpaw rumbled inaudibly as the tomcat padded away after scenting a mouse that wasn't too far away.

Thrushpaw walked over to his mentor and sat beside her. Aspendawn licked his ear somewhat affectionately, then faced forward to Splotchpelt.

"When is the next hawk patrol?" Aspendawn questioned.

"Ridgestar and I are holding them off because of RoseClan. Apparently, they've been caused a bit of trouble," Splotchpelt meowed. "Right after the Gathering, Ridgestar is going to confront Mousestar about the Clan going across the border."

Aspendawn dipped her head. "Oh, yeah, Badgerstalk found signs of them while he and I were hunting together." Splotchpelt grunted lowly in reply.

Brownpaw burst out of a clump of thick shrubbery. He carried the mouse he had been hunting for in his jaws, dangling the lifeless rodent by its tail. He set it in front of Splotchpelt, who grabbed it, then beckoned for the cats to follow her with a twitch of her tail.

Thrushpaw trotted alongside Aspendawn and Brownpaw as the group trailed after Splotchpelt in the direction of TalonClan's camp.


	7. Chapter 6

Thrushpaw entered the camp with Aspendawn. In his jaws, he proudly carried his first piece of prey, a tiny mouse that he had found during hunting practice. It wasn't anything big, though, he was still excited, and his tail was raised high. He strolled over to the freshkill pile his mentor left to report to Splotchpelt. He dropped the dead mouse in the heap and grinned to himself, puffing up his fur.

Brownpaw scampered into the camp, dropped his rabbit in the freshkill pile, and turned to Thrushpaw with a smile. "You did really great!" He tweeted, bouncing around the younger tomcat.

Thrushpaw's pale eyes flashed. "You too!" He told Brownpaw, smiling widely. His pelt felt warmer when he was complimented by his friend.

Brownpaw nodded, then bounded away over to Wolfpaw, who was crouched outside the elders' den with some old moss. A feeling of admiration took Thrushpaw as he observed watched the two help each other.

"Thrushpaw, hello."

Thrushpaw was about to walk over to the other apprentices, but was stopped when another cat greeted him. He turned to see Twigfall. He twitched his whiskers, eyes brightening as he stared the the flecked warrior.

Twigfall seated himself beside Thrushpaw and gave him a gentle lick on the tip of his ear. "How is the little warrior today?" He asked, purring warmly.

"Good." Thrushpaw answered sheepishly. He was a bit embarrassed to be called by the nickname "little warrior", but, he shook his head.

Twigfall's voice softened. "Did you catch that mouse? It's your first prey, right?"

Thrushpaw nodded, pride swelling thicker in his throat.

"It looks very nice, Thrushpaw," Twigfall mewed. "You'll be out on hawk patrols in no time at all. Smallfern and I are both very happy you're our son." He voice lowered as he neared the end of his words, and his eyes spaced for a moment. Then, they cleared, and the warrior tapped the tip of his tail against the ground.

Thrushpaw sniffed. "How's Smallfern?" He inquired, concerned. He hadn't spoken to his mother since the ceremony. She was distant.

Twigfall shrugged. "She, uh, won't talk to me much," He replied. "But, I am sure that she will be alright. Remember, Thrushpaw, that she's been through a bit, especially after Flowerkit's death."

Thrushpaw wailed inwardly, a sudden rushed of fear taking over him in an instant. Worry weighed on him as he thought of Smallfern. But, he quickly swallowed it down. He had to face that his sibling would not be coming back to him, and he nodded solemnly to Twigfall. "Oh. Alright..." He muttered. He lifted his hindleg to scratch at an itch behind his right ear.

Twigfall huffed. He got up and brushed against Thrushpaw. "I'm going out with the late hunting patrol," He meowed, before sauntering over to Splotchpelt and Stripepatch. "I will be seeing you tonight, little warrior."

Thrushpaw dipped his head to Twigfall. "Bye!" He called after the flecked tomcat. As Twigfall left the TalonClan camp with the two other cats, Thrushpaw snorted, and glanced to the warriors' den, wondering if Smallfern was really alright.

Flicking an ear, Thrushpaw watched Frogkit and Vixenkit wrestle together by the huge boulder beside the nursery, and for a second, he was tempted to join the two young she-cats. He stopped himself._ I'm too old to be playing with kits. Especially too old to be making a fool in the middle of the camp!_ He scolded himself, crinkling his black nose.

Instead, Thrushpaw observed as Brownpaw carried the old moss over to the side of the medicine cat den. Tail twitching, Thrushpaw strolled over to Wolfpaw. The dark ginger tomcat was pawing at the clumps of bedding.

"Can I help?" asked Thrushpaw.

Wolfpaw turned his gaze to Thrushpaw and nodded to the black-and-white apprentice, before returning to searching for thorns in the moss bedding. "Get mouse bile," He ordered. "And search Hollowbelly for ticks. He's been complaining a whole bunch, y'know."

Thrushpaw was disgusted. He had to remove ticks from Miststep before, and it wasn't anything exciting, or delightful. Thrushpaw groaned, then padded away in the direction of the medicine cat den to collect the mouse bile from Rainpelt or Rabbitpaw.


End file.
